Querer estar
by Sweet Ashie
Summary: Kira no necesita ninguna explicación. Sabe de antemano que Nick va a ir tras esa niña como si tuviera la obligación, y se va a sentar a su lado en el cordón de la vereda, la va a cubrir con su abrigo y la va a dejar dormir apoyada en su pecho. N/C.


Disclaimer: Nada es mío ;)

**Querer estar**

Ponga todas las excusas que ponga, Cassie es un desastre. Toma porque quiere tomar y no por todos esos motivos que se inventa, tiene ese lío en la cabeza que nunca va a solucionar (ojo, que se refiere únicamente al cabello) y se muerde las uñas hasta dejar sus dedos hechos un desastre.  
Pero Nick no puede evitar sentirse responsable por ese desastre (el conjunto de lío, no solamente la cuestión de las uñas), porque detrás de toda esa superioridad que ella muestra cuando camina, cuando gesticula con las manos, e incluso cuando zarandea una botella vacía de acá para allá, Cassie está gritando que necesita ayuda, que le molesta no ser una buena vidente, que muchas situaciones la sobrepasan y que sigue siendo una niña (aunque esto ya sea más evidente).  
El desastre (llamémosla Cassie, porque decirle desastre es estar a un pie de guerra) es su desastre. Un desastre que Nick asume con gusto (no siempre, pero casi, justamente, _casi_) y que como tal –como desastre que es– no hace más que causar estragos en su vida.  
Como cuando encontraron a Kira, después de tanto haberla buscado y Cassie en seguida se molestó porque él la conocía de antes.

– ¿Quién es ella? –había susurrado Kira ni bien tuvo un momento a solas con él. Nick sabe (y lo supo en ese momento también) que a Kira, Cassie no le gusta nada. Pero eso es por una cuestión de prejuicios y de celos, y qué va, si hay que decirlo todo, a Nick le encanta verla molesta, porque eso significa que todavía siente algo por él.  
Suena estúpido, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo y…pero qué tanto, ella le está partiendo el eje en dos.

–Su hija –respondió Cassie de inmediato, sonrisita como pintada, irrumpiendo entre ellos como hace con todo.

Ahora puede verse a sí mismo perfectamente, puede recordarse sobresaltado, mano en el corazón y ahogando unos cuantos juramentos.  
Todavía no entiende en qué momento Cassie se metió entre ellos, entre él y Kira (en la conversación aquella y en todo lo demás).

En ese entonces, Kira estaba como perdida y no entendió nada. Vale que Cassie a veces pudiera parecer una niña malcriada de diez años, pero…así y todo tampoco cerraban las cuentas.  
Y luego (luego de que Cassie lo abrazara y lo llamara _papá_ delante de esa Kira confundida) tuvo que explicarle que no, que nada de eso, que Cassie no tenía nada que ver con él, que solo era una mocosa fastidiosa y una buena vidente.

Vale, Cassie nunca ha ayudado a tener una buena relación con Kira, como cuando casi le parte una botella vacía en la cabeza en aquella habitación y él tuvo que interceder, o cuando la miraba mal y la acusaba de ocasionar la futura muerte de todos (incluso del pobre Pinky, que cada vez estaba más seguro de no cobrar lo suficiente por menudo trabajo).

Pero está bien en realidad, está bien que haga esas cosas y que vaya y venga por la calle como si fuera la dueña, y diga todo lo que dice sin ningún reparo. Está bien, en realidad, porque Cassie está en edad de hacer esas cosas y porque en todo momento Nick sabe que va a estar allí para ella, para cuando tenga que afrontar consecuencias o acarrear con arrepentimientos. Para cuando se aleja de ellos sin que la vean y vuelve horas más tarde, sucia y cansada, con el cuaderno lleno de dibujos horribles (horribles por lo que se viene y horribles por lo condenadamente mal que dibuja) que tiene que explicar porque nadie entiende; o como cuando vuelve después de haber conseguido alguna botella de alcohol (que generalmente no sabe de qué es) y se pone a beber para tener mejores imágenes del futuro (siempre insiste en eso de que el alcohol ayuda a…, pero a esta altura ya no importa, en realidad).  
Nick sabe que va a estar para cuando Cassie llegue más azul y más cansada y se deje caer sobre el sillón de manera graciosa y diga incoherencias como que ya no hay forma de pedir perdón, o que hay todavía mil guerras que ganar.  
Y sobre todo, quiere estar para cuando pase todo junto, como Cassie le dijo hace dos días que iba a pasar (vale que tampoco se lo dijo así, fue más bien una indirecta, una forma de decir…).

Ahora, menuda tonta es si sabe que va a ocurrir y lo hace igual. Si sabe que va a ir a beber y que va a acabar mal y lo hace lo mismo.  
De ahí su enojo, aunque Kira diga que tiene que calmarse –y lo diga mirándolo a los ojos como en plan de obligarlo– y tratarla bien cuando llegue, porque de nada servirá gritarle y molestarla si no va a atender razones.  
Tiene razón, pero es difícil no echarle la bronca del siglo cuando entra intentando no trastabillar, sosteniéndose de la pared en una actitud penosa y caminando como lo haría Jack Sparrow.

– ¿La tintura te afectó la cabeza o naciste así de idiota? –le espeta ni bien abre la puerta. Está tan apoyada sobre ella que se abre sin más, hasta chocar contra la pared y despertar a Kira. Cassie se aferrará al picaporte con fuerza, intentando no caerse y Kira cerrará los ojos para no verlos, para dejarles ese espacio que ellos necesitan. Sería desubicado y violento meterse entre ambos.

–Me parece que eso es contagioso. No era así antes de conocerte –respondió Cassie en seguida, con esa habilidad que tiene para los comentarios certeros y dejarlo sin palabras, con un montón de reproches en la punta de la lengua.

Se miraron un momento, como si ella estuviera en condiciones de mirarlo siquiera y él pudiera decirle todo eso que quiere y no le sale, hasta que ella se enderezó como bien pudo y cruzó la habitación a pasos pequeños pero certeros. No iba nada mal.

– ¡Cassie! No puedes ir a beber como si tal cosa por unas estúpidas visiones y terminar así –le reprocha. Que le grite –aunque vale, no le está gritando, está levantando la voz– la está poniendo nerviosa. Nerviosa como irritada, irritada como que le produce dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Y quién eres tú para…? –le espeta ella, tambaleante. Sostiene con una mano la pared de concreto (no vaya a ser cosa que se venga abajo la pared) y con la otra, la frente. No puede evitar eso de fruncir el ceño, como cuando tiene una visión.  
Nick siempre se imaginó que eso de las visiones era como tener puntadas, pero es algo que todavía no le ha preguntado (y venga, no es el momento).

–Tu padre, ¿recuerdas? –resopla Nick de mal humor.

Kira abre los ojos, levanta la cabeza de la almohada y sonríe. Su sonrisa empieza y termina donde las comisuras de sus labios, pero no hace falta más que eso para que Cassie se enoje. En realidad, la sonrisa de Kira es una sonrisa linda, de comprensión y de un montón de otras cosas que Cassie no ve, o que Nick ve únicamente porque está enamorado de Kira.

–Vete a la mierda –masculla Cassie –No eres.

Y cuando se marcha de la habitación dando un portazo, Kira no necesita ninguna explicación. Sabe de antemano que Nick va a ir tras esa niña como si tuviera la obligación, y se va a sentar a su lado en el cordón de la vereda, la va a cubrir con su abrigo y la va a dejar dormir apoyada en su pecho.  
Luego le dirá que no, que es verdad, que él no es nadie pero que se preocupa por ella lo mismo, y le dirá que lamenta no ser nadie en su vida. Ella –que seguramente estará medio dormida, y si no, de todas maneras no importa porque está completamente embriagada– le dirá que sí es alguien, que es el Nick de su vida, pero que tampoco se emocione porque personas con su nombre hay en todas las esquinas, y no es la gran cosa. Nick –y Kira, e incluso la misma Cassie; de hecho: sobre todo la misma Cassie– sabe que miente, porque Nick como Nick hay uno solo. No hace falta decirlo, sería por demás cursi, y ellos no son de esos –al menos no Nick y Cassie–

–Tu madre estaría orgullosa, Cassie.

–Tú no eres como mi padre, más bien eres como…como un hermano. No, en realidad es como que si tú fueras Batman yo sería Robin. –dice, gesticulando mucho con las manos. Luego se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Nick sin ofrecer ninguna resistencia y su respiración se hace más acompasada.  
Despunta el sol y ella acaba de dormirse en la calle. Es allí donde Nick quiere estar. No habla de la calle, las veredas grises, la miseria de vivir allí o el sol despuntando entre los edificios y la ropa colgada en la soga que alguien se olvidó de guardar. Habla de querer estar en donde Cassie caiga dormida.

…

_OMG. Estoy asustadísima xD no solo porque este es un fandom nuevo para mí, sino porque no hay absolutamente NADA publicado en español, y eso da miedito._

_Si llegaste hasta acá, me parece increíble, y me encantaría saberlo ;)_

_Nick y Cassie aman a las personas que dejan review._


End file.
